This invention relates generally to a support for a nasal cannula assembly designed for contact with the nasalabidial area of a patient's nose. More particularly, the invention relates to a support for a cannula assembly of the same general type as disclosed in Salter et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,505.
The assembly of the Salter et al patent includes a nasal cannula in the form of a hollow tubular member having end portions connected to flexible tubes which communicate with a pressurized source of oxygen or other gas. Hollow tubular extensions project from and communicate with the tubular member and fit into the patient's nostrils to supply the patient with oxygen from the tubes.
In the assembly of the Salter et al patent, the cannula contacts the nasalabidial area between the patient's upper lip and nostrils while the flexible tubes extend upwardly and rearwardly from the cannula and lie against the patient's upper cheeks in proximity to the outer corners of the eyes. The tubes then drape over the patient's ears inboard of the auricles thereof and then extend forwardly around the patient's neck for connection to the oxygen source. A sleeve on the tubes is slid upwardly to hold the tubes loosely under the chin.
Because the cannula is held in place on the patient's head by the tubes, the patient often experiences severe discomfort. The pressure exerted by the tubes against the upper cheeks tends to force the patient's eyes closed, thus interfering with clear vision and causing watering of the eyes. In addition, the tubes rub against the cheeks and the tops of the ears and tend to wear those areas raw. If the patient wears eyeglasses, even more discomfort is present since the bows of the glasses press the relatively small diameter tubes downwardly against the ears. Moreover, the bows tend to slip on the tubes thereby making it difficult to keep the glasses in a square position.